


［狼魏］告白实录

by JuWeigls



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuWeigls/pseuds/JuWeigls
Summary: 大概是一次几乎失败的告白成功经历。





	［狼魏］告白实录

魏格尔在晚上还是没有想通自己下午怎么会鬼迷心窍去含住沃尔夫的大拇指还舔了-下,这个暗示太明显了，从沃尔夫僵硬的动作他就看得出来沃尔夫完美地理解了他的意思。他搞砸了，完完全全搞砸，沃尔夫现在肯定不会再拿他当兄弟，他的爱情还没有开始就结束了。

如果生活可以倒带，魏格尔会迫切希望回到下午两点，他和沃尔夫一起窝在沙发上吃冰淇淋看比赛的时候。他昨天晚上熬了个夜,现在头还在疼。但吃点冷的能让他清醒- -点。他们两个吃的味道不同，沃尔夫要他尝- -口自己的，但魏格尔得装作不情愿的样子拒绝那个自己其实打从心底里愿意分享的勺子，就这样，冰淇淋一半进他嘴里，一 半 留在他嘴角。沃尔夫伸手帮他抹掉他嘴角的，就在这个时候，他看到沃尔夫手背上的玫瑰，那真的很漂亮。但那朵玫瑰在那时候对于魏格尔来说无异于潘多拉魔盒，他大脑放空了三秒，在这三秒里他偏过头含住沃尔夫的食指，从第-指节舔到指尖，像是- -次口活技巧展示。沃尔夫动作一下子僵硬，他只能立马落荒而逃。

魏格尔整个下午没有和任何人联系，他得自己好好消化一下这个糟糕的经历。但沃尔夫不一样，他这个下午去了便利店，去了药店，去了快餐店，去了情趣用品店，他把他认为今天晚上需要用到的一切都准备好。

沃尔夫跟魏格尔想的一样，完美地理解了那次舔舐的含义。他的五年来的性幻想对象在展示他的舌头有多么灵巧，这要是他是梦境，他里面就能把魏格尔按在沙发上干到他软着腰哭。但这是真实发生的，他就得在乎后果。再者说，魏格尔溜走的快，没给他任何进行下一步的机会。当时沃尔夫还没有觉得有什么不对劲，他只以为是魏格尔害羞。

魏格尔的表示到这一步就够 了，剩下的他都可以做完，这才像一个贴心男友该有的样子。沃尔夫做好一切准备，甚至在洗完澡之后穿着浴袍在镜子前又捋了两把头发，当然，他离开的时候也没有忘他特地买来的那些用的上的东西。

不过一心沉浸在自己情感失败里的魏格尔是没猜到沃尔夫会来找他的。当有人敲门后，他虽然立马去开了门，但他看到外面是沃尔夫的时候他也迅速转身了。他该怎么解释，他现在心乱如麻。沃尔夫把门带上,一言不发 地跟他走到床边，这不是很显然在等他一个解释吗?

“Marius,其实这都是....”

沃尔夫单手搂住魏格尔的腰，他偏过头去和魏格尔接吻了。沃尔夫带着魏格尔往床上躺，而他左腿卡在魏格尔两腿之间，右手肘撑在床上，手指在魏格尔后脑勺处画圈。魏格尔脑子里什么都不剩下了，他的手勾上沃尔夫的脖颈把他压得离自己更近，他从来没有像今天一样喜欢过亲吻。

接下来的事情就变得像魏格尔第- -次亲吻喜欢女孩的夏日午后一样，晕晕乎乎的。沃尔夫不知道从哪里掏出来的润滑剂和杜蕾斯，虽然看起来带这些东西来的目的不是那么纯良，但现在也确实到用他们的时候了。沃尔夫是第一-次, 魏格尔自然也同样。他们毫无经验地在摸索，方向对不对全看跪趴在床上的魏格尔有没有哼哼唧唧地说疼。

“要不我们别做了吧。早知道不如偷偷去跟别人上床积累点经验。

“你知道我想干你的小屁股多久了吗?五年。而且就冲你这句话，必须得挨操，实在不行，大腿夹紧也能凑

魏格尔还没想通自己刚刚说什么话呢，就被沃尔夫的指节顶到了某个不可言说的地方，能让他舒服到尾音发颤的地方。而沃尔夫显然也发现了这一点，接下来的事情就简单了很多。等魏格尔的身体愿意彻底为他打开的时候，这个夜晚才算真正开始。

魏格尔不是说不接受在浴缸里做，也不是不接受和沃尔夫一起浪费一 个夜晚在性事 上。但明明说好清洗结束的，为什么沃尔夫要趁着帮他清理后穴的机会，再度把那个罪魁祸首塞进来呢。身体在被进入前还进了些水，涨得他脑子短路。

所以当一切再次结束的时候，他彻底失去力气。就把身体往后倚，靠在沃尔夫身上，也不在乎他们俩的身体仍有-部分算是相连。沃尔夫咬上了近在咫尺的侧颈，在上面留下自己的标志。

“你本来打算跟我说什么?”

.“....我以为你不喜欢我，我想告诉你下午的事情是个误会。”或许现在看来，真是个误会也不错。

“那现在呢。” 沃尔夫咬着魏格尔的耳朵问他，当然,他的手也掐了下魏格尔还在含着他性器的屁股。

“我他妈爱死你了，就跟现在想去睡觉一样的程度。”


End file.
